Goodnight
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Phineas, Isabella and their friends go away on vacation, when they are stalked by a demented killer, who, if anyone, will survive? Rated MA for Gore, Violence, Language and possibly other stuff
1. Trailer

I am going to start a new Fanfic soon, this first chapter is the trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

**Coming Soon**

Isabella hears something while she's in the shower

"Hello?" asked Isabella

No answer

"Who's there?"

**A group of friends**

Isabella runs into a hug by Phineas, both of them are clearly scared

**Will encounter**

"What's going on?" asked Phineas

**THEIR WORST NIGHTMARE**

The elevator opens, revealing a man in a prison jumpsuit

"Who are you?" asked Phineas

An Axe is seen in his hand

**GOODNIGHT**

**Coming soon**


	2. Charity

Here we begin with this new fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

In an abandoned mansion in Knoxville, Tennessee, 2 police officers had just stopped outside the mansion.

"This the place?" asked one of them

"Um, yeah, it is" said the other, checking the coordinates

They both entered the mansion, with their guns in hand.

They searched the mansion for a while finding nothing, when one of them found a woman praying in a bedroom.

"Hembricks, over here" said one of them

Hembricks found his partner with the woman.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" asked Hembricks

Hembricks placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, causing her body to fall, there was a giant cut right down her chest, from her neck to her stomach and a satanic symbol had been drawn on her forehead in blood.

"OH MY GOD, Davis, call for back up" said Hembricks

Davis ran out of the room and to the front door, the second he touched the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, to see the blade of an axe coming right at him.

Hembricks was worried when Davis didn't return, he went to see what happened, he was shocked when he saw Davis dead at the door.

"Davis?" asked Hembricks

Hembricks heard footsteps, he quickly ran outside and got in the car, he tried to call for back up when he found the line had been cut.

"Oh fuck" said Hembricks

A man holding an axe jumped onto the hood of the car, scaring Hembricks, he tried to start the car and drive away, but he couldn't, he looked up at the man to see that he had stolen the keys.

"Oh no" said Hembricks

The man smashed the windshield of the car and pulled Hembricks out, the hole made was big enough that Hembricks could get out, but not big enough that he could get back in.

"NO!" said Hembricks

The man raised the axe and quickly brought it down.

==2 Years Later==

2 Cars were seen driving along a highway in Illinois, one was a red Ford Fiesta, the other was a black convertible.

Driving the red car was 18 year old Phineas Flynn, he was with his girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, they had been dating for 5 years. Driving the other car was Ferb Fletcher, he was driving with his girlfriend Adyson Sweetwater. While they were driving to their destination, Their friend, Damien Hollows, was riding their on a motorcycle. Eventually, they pulled up to a hotel.

"Here we are" said Phineas

The 5 grabbed their bags, they entered the hotel, it looked a bit run down.

"This is where we're staying?" asked Ferb

"Yeah, but it's only for a week" said Phineas

"Remind me again, why are we here?" asked Damien

"We signed up to turn this run down hotel into a homeless shelter" said Phineas

The 5 entered the hotel, they bump into a man covered in tattoos and piercings.

"Watch it you little brat" said the man

"Sorry" said Phineas

The 5 found the man supervising the whole thing.

"Ah, you must be our volunteers" said the man

"Yeah, um, are all these people here really just doing this for charity?" asked Phineas

"Nah, most of them are here because of community service" said the man

"Oh, well, what shall we do first?" asked Phineas

"First, get settled in" said the man

"Um, OK" said Phineas

==Later==

Phineas and Isabella were sharing a room, everyone working on turning the hotel into a homeless shelter was allowed to sleep there, as long as they stayed in their room after a certain time. Phineas and Isabella had just finished unpacking.

"Hey, Phineas, I'm going to take a shower" said Isabella

"Okay" said Phineas

Isabella entered the bathroom, she removed her clothes and stepped in the shower and turned the water on.

From behind a crack in the wall, someone was seen spying on Isabella, it was unclear what he looked like but it was clear he was wielding an axe. He clutched his axe tightly, when Isabella turned around, he saw a religious tattoo on the back of her shoulder, he walked away, but made enough noise for Isabella to hear.

"Hello?" asked Isabella

No answer

"Who's there?" she asked

Still no answer

Phineas knocked on the door.

"Hey, Isabella, what's going on in there?" asked Phineas

"Um, I don't know" said Isabella

* * *

**I'm going to end it there.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Crash

Here we go with the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Phineas, Isabella and the others were getting started with their work, their task was to clean the floors of litter.

"God, this is boring" said Damien

"I know, but we promised we'd do this" said Phineas

An old woman, about 50 or 60, was seen entering the elevator.

"Hey, where's she going?" asked Damien

"I don't know" said Phineas

The woman was trying to get to the 4th floor, when she arrived on the floor, the elevator kept going up, making her confused about what was going on. She arrived at the top floor, the doors opened revealing nothing but a hallway with alot of cobwebs.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked the woman

No answer, she pressed the button for the fourth floor, just as the doors were about to close, an axe appeared between the doors and prevented them from closing, 2 hands were seen pushing the door further open. When the doors were fully open, they revealed a bald man with a scar over his left eye wearing a prison jumpsuit.

About 5 minutes later, on the ground floor, a loud crash can be heard coming from the elevator.

"What was that?" asked Isabella

Everyone working walked over to the elevator, the man in charge of everything grabbed a crowbar and tried to open the elevator, because the buttons weren't working. When the doors were open, it was clear the elevator had crashed.

"Oh my god" said Phineas

"Well, this is an old building, I guess the elevator just gave way from years of being run down" said the man in charge

Everyone went back to work, from behind a door, the man in the prison jumpsuits was seen spying on everyone.

==Later==

Phineas and Isabella were in their room.

"Do you really think that elevator really just gave way?" asked Phineas

"No, I don't" said Isabella

"Why's that?" asked Phineas

"Well, you remember that old lady that everyone saw enter the elevator?" asked Isabella

"Yeah"

"Well, why is it she never returned?" asked Isabella

Phineas knew that Isabella had a point

* * *

**I'm going to stop it there.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Map

Here is the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Phineas and the others were doing their work, when they saw 2 people talking to each other.

"I wonder what they're talking about" asked Phineas

Later, the same 2 people were sneaking around the hotel. One of them had a map.

"What's this map for?" asked one of them

"Tyler my man, this is a map to the previous owner of this hotel's safe" said the other

"Really? You mean the one that was never discovered?" asked Tyler

"Correct" said the other man

The 2 of them took the stairs to reach the top floor. When they reached there, they were exhausted.

"God, how many floors are there?" asked Tyler

"Nine" said the other man

The 2 snuck around the top floor, they followed the map until they were sure they found it.

"Here it is" said Tyler

The other man opened the door they were facing, they saw no chest, they saw a corpse, it had a big cut on it's torso and a satanic symbol on it's forehead.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S SICK" said Tyler

"Yeah, who would do something like this?" asked the other man

"Me" said someone

The 2 men turned around, they saw the same man in prison jumpsuits wielding an axe.

"Oh shit" said Tyler

The man swing his axe, both men avoided being hit, they tried to run but the man caught them, the man broke Tyler's legs and hacked the other with his axe, he dragged the man to the elevator, to Tyler's horror. Tyler was too weak to move.

The next day, Mike, the man in charge of the project, noticed 2 people were missing, he called the police.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Phineas

"2 more people have went missing, Tyler Nirtov and Richard Ross are no where to be found" said Mike

"Oh my god" said Ferb

The police officers were asked to search every room in the hotel, one of the officers, Hallie, went to the 7th floor to search for the 2, no one assumed the 2 missing people were on the top floor or the basement. Hallie searched the floor, finding nothing, until she broke into one of the hotel rooms, she quickly saw the man with the prison jumpsuits and the axe.

"Who are you?" asked Hallie

The man didn't answer, he raised his axe and charged at Hallie, she quickly slammed the door, the man quickly chased after her, when Hallie reached the elevator, waiting for the elevator gave the man enough time to catch up to her.

"NOOO!" yelled Hallie

* * *

**What happens next time?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Kidnapped

The killer continues his massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Isabella was in her hotel room, she had heard about what was going on, she was really scared. Phineas entered.

"Isabella, you okay?" asked Phineas

"I'm a little scared" said Isabella

"You stay here, I'll be back later" said Phineas

"Alright" said Isabella

Phineas left, Isabella went into the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face from the sink, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" asked Isabella

No answer

"This is not funny" said Isabella

She opened the door and was shocked when she saw the man wearing prison jumpsuits. Isabella screamed, she tried to slam the door but the man kept it open using his axe, Isabella tried to avoid him but he was able to catch up to her.

When Phineas returned he saw the door nearly tore off his hinges, he looked around but couldn't find Isabella.

"Isabella? Where are you?" asked Phineas

Phineas still couldn't find her, he noticed something on the floor, it was Isabella's necklace, Phineas knew something had happened to her.

In the basement of the hotel, Isabella regained consciousness, she was chained to a wall, she looked around, she was in some kind of room used for rituals, across the room, she saw Richard, one of the men that went missing.

"Are you okay?" asked Isabella

"NO! I'm chained to a wall and I have no idea where the FUCK I AM" said Richard

The door opened, revealing the man that had captured them both. He walked up to Richard.

"Wha...wh...what are you going to do with me?" asked Richard

The man turned around and took a few steps back, before quickly turning around and hacking Richard with the axe, Isabella looked away, horrified at the sight of a man being murdered.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Isabella

The man looked at her. He started clutching his head and he had a flashback

_The man was in a church, he was only a little kid, a nun was yelling at him, 'SINNER', she dragged him towards a bowl and tried to drown him in holy water. She kept yelling things at him, 'YOU MUST RID THE WORLD OF SINNERS', 'YOU MUST SPREAD THE WRATH OF GOD', he replied only with a scared whine, 'Yes mother'_

The man snapped back into reality, he pulled a cross out of his jumpsuit and held it to his forehead, he then dipped his finger in a bowl filled with blood and walked over to Richard's corpse.

"Sinner, the power of Christ defines you" said the man

* * *

**Figured out the murderer's motive yet?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Adultery

We continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Mike and one of the women doing community service had taken the stairs to the 7th floor, they found nothing, until they went to the elevator, they saw the inside of it covered in blood.

"OH MY GOD" yelled the woman

"Courtney, calm down" said Mike

"Hey, guys..." said someone

They both turned around, they saw Tyler, one of the missing people, limping towards them.

"Tyler, what happened to you?" asked Mike

"Me and Richard were looking for a safe owned by the original owner of the hotel, when we thought we found it, some guy came and attacked us, he broke my legs and captured Richard" said Tyler

"What did he look like?" asked Mike

"He was about 6 foot 10, bald, scar over his left eye, wore prison jumpsuits" said Tyler

Damien and Adyson entered Damien's bedroom, Adyson had been cheating on Ferb with Damien for months now, they both currently had no knowledge of what was going on. When Adyson excused herself, a knock was heard at the door. Damien answered, revealing the killer.

"Who are you?" asked Damien

The man took a swing with his axe but Damien moved out of the way. Adyson came out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" asked Adyson

The killer was distracted long enough for Damien to kick him in the groin.

"RUN!" said Damien

Adyson and Damien ran out the door, they found a janitors closet and the killer was hot in persuit.

"What are we going to do?" asked Adyson

Damien saw an open window.

"We'll have to climb out of here" said Damien

Damien grabbed a garden hose, he asked Adyson to hold onto one end.

"Ok, you climb out of here, I'll lower you down" said Damien

Adyson did exactly that, the killer was banging on the door. Damien slowly lowered Adyson down until she stopped about half way.

"DAMIEN?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" asked Adyson

Adyson was confused when started going up. When she reached the window again, she was face to face with the killer. Adyson saw Damien's dead body near the door and she screamed. The killer threw the hose out the window, still holding onto it, Adyson still had a hold of the hose as well

"Goodnight" said the killer

The killer let go.

Ferb was outside, he was trying to find any of the missing people when he saw a body land on the ground, he turned it around to reveal it was Adyson. Back inside, the killer was walking away from the room.

"Adultery is a sin" said the killer

* * *

**I'm finished for now.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
